Lost and Found
by lfleurdelys
Summary: AU. Her senior year of high school, Serena Anderson meets Darien Montgomery on a blind date and a relationship inevitably takes place. But falling in love always has consequences.
1. Prologue

**Lost and Found**  
By lfleurdelys

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to its respective owners.

**Prologue**

I sit here alone, my heart heavy, blankly staring at the screen before me and I wonder what I am doing here. I felt this need, weeks ago to free my heart and mind; I wanted the madness to stop. It never did. I am still here, broken and confused. Hurt knocked at my door since long ago and I am too weak to not answer and open. I remember so clearly the beginning, a shooting star or was it an explosion I felt the afternoon when everything began?

Such a long history.

I close my eyes and I do not need to search for the answer. Memories, are they forever engraved? I cannot seem to forget. Everywhere I turn, I remember. What happened? What did you do to me? And why this emptiness now? So empty. So broken. I am scared.

Why can't I leave the darkness? Will it follow me? Always?

A friendship and then a love. A betrayal and then the tears. Words exchanged and then an exit. The memories of yesterday are all that I am left with. I desperately raise my arms to the sky and plead for an explanation. Why did it have to end this way? I don't know. I don't know why but I cannot let my heart bleed any longer.

Please let the darkness fall.

Turn the hands of the clock, a visit to the past is inevitable.


	2. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 1**

Looking disapprovingly at my friends, I laughed again, wiping the tears that had inadvertently fallen on my cheeks. The blond-haired girl was throwing the fluffy white pillow she had swiftly grabbed off my bed and threw it at her companion across the room.

"Take that!" she said, crossing her arms in sign of defiance.

The victim from the pillow fight widened her eyes and her long raven locks emerged from behind the object of the enemy. "Mina, you're not getting away with this." She stated, in a warning tone.

"Oh really?" she replied, her ocean blue eyes twinkling in challenge. "I'm still waiting..." she didn't finished her sentence as the same white pillow hit her face.

"Hey you two!" I finally exclaimed, grinning. They laughed and Mina looked at me in a rather innocent manner.

"What is it Serena?"

I rolled my eyes before mirth overcame my senses again. My friends were impossible at times yet I loved them and our insane moments such as this one. I had known Mina since seventh grade and it was in the memorable algebra classroom of our junior high that we had met. Our teacher, an elderly man of perhaps fifty-five years old had fallen asleep on his desk, and we both had smiled and pointed at him at the same time. From this day on, many adventures had begun and we were often escaping reality to our imaginary realms of storytelling. Two years later, Mina and I decided to attend the same high school and there, we met Raye. The three of us quickly became good friends and still at the beginning of senior year, I smiled as I realized that nothing had changed.

o o o

It was a Monday morning, as I was frantically finishing an assignment for chemistry that Raye curiously asked me.

"Are you going to the winter formal?"

"Huh?" I perplexedly stared at her for a minute before going back to the world of atoms and chemical equilibrium.

She sighed and toyed with her pencil bag. "You heard me Serena. I just wanted to know if you were thinking of going to the dance."

I laughed, expecting her to do the same. "You're funny."

"I'm serious!" she fiercely replied. I raised my eyes, surprised. Raye knew without a doubt that I hardly went to dances because I simply could not find myself interested in the particular matter. The dresses, the corsages and dates… I shrugged my shoulders at this idea and would rather spend an evening at the movies with friends than at a fancy restaurant, faking a smile at my escort.

"But why the question, Raye? You know I probably won't go unless you're forcing me or something" I stopped mid-way, as I saw her grinning and furiously nodding her head. "But you're not going to do this to me, are you?" I added when her disarming smile grew bigger.

"Serena, you are such a good friend! I knew you'd agree!" she joyously cried out.

"What?" I shrieked, fear overcoming me. "No, no, I don't want to go. Don't be mean." I pleaded my case as my friend started clapping her hands in happiness.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby."

"You're the one who wants to force me!" I desperately retorted. "And why anyway?"

"Chad asked me to winter formal!"

"That's great Raye!" I cheerfully told her, fully knowing how much she had waited for the young man to ask her. And for a moment I forgot about her crazy proposition, but she did not.

"And you're coming with me!"

I suspiciously eyed her, "I don't see how any of this has to do with me."

"Chad has a friend who is looking for a date so I told him he didn't need to look anymore and that you could go."

"Why did you do that?" I asked, bewildered.

She looked at me reproachfully, "It's time you go out more Serena. It's our last year, our senior year."

"Well, I know but still… I don't see your point here and why not Mina?"

Raising her eyebrows, she declared, "yes and I'm sure her boyfriend Andrew will agree."

"I'm not sure I want to go." I told her honestly and doubtful.

"I promise it'll be fun! Please?"

I sighed. Deep down, I knew that she was right. Even my own mother was starting to complain about my lacks of 'social skills'. I repeated to myself that winter formal was just a dance, an evening. I could surely sacrifice an evening for my friends. Raye seemed so ecstatic at the thought anyway and I did not want to disappoint her.

"So… what is his name?"

She beamed at me. "His name is Darien."

o o o

He was tall, taller than I imagined. I shifted my weight nervously from one foot to another and finally sat down as the figure approached. He passed the counter at the front of the restaurant and I further noticed his midnight black hair and his athletic figure. He waved and I made a fool of myself, turning around as if he had addressed someone else, while I wholly recognized that his greeting had been directed at me. Rapidly taking my purse, I irrationally thought of an escape to the bathroom, cursing my friends on the way for making me agree to such meeting. Nevertheless, this indeed same friend grabbed my arm before too late and I sat back on the wooden ebony chair, anxious for this afternoon to end.

"Hey Chad, Raye, and you must be Serena." He said, his voice strong and clear.

"That's right. Hi!" I managed to say, my slightly shaky voice betraying my calm composure.

I glanced at him for the second time, noticing his dark blue jeans and gray polo shirt. He was casually dressed and I mentally sighed, thanking myself for not listening to Mina who had insisted that I wore a summer dress. Instead, I had opted for a cream pullover and black pants.

He sat in front of me, because Chad and Raye had chosen seats at the other end of the table in conspiracy, leaving only one chair empty. I smiled at him, already vain and exhausted at the thought of spending my time here.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me, across our glasses of water.

I glanced at him incredulously, not sure I understood what he meant. "For what?"

"For this." He said, wavering his hand, meaningfully.

"Oh you don't have to apologize! It's Raye's fault." I replied with a smile. I noticed from the corner of my eye that she was not listening to our conversation.

He laughed. "Well, I know that our friends set-us up in a blind date and I want to tell you that we don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

Darien shocked me by his words and straightforwardness. I softly gasped at his comment before collecting myself.

"No, yes, I mean it's fine. I'll be happy to go with you." I answered, sincerely touched.

He cleared his throat and asked me formally. " Well, would you like to go to winter formal with me, Serena?"

"Yes. I'll be glad Darien."

Later, as the hands of the clock had fulfilled another turn, I found myself learning more about this mysterious young man. We talked about our common interests and dislikes. We shared stories and my shyness and apprehension flew away at his sides.

A few minutes later, he leaned on the table and told me.

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

I looked at the couple next to us and saw them lost in their own world. Smiling, I nodded and walked away with Darien, after a quick goodbye to an oblivious Chad and Raye. I followed his car to the movie theater, located near the mall across the restaurant. We agreed on a recent comedy that had ranked second according to the box office and critics.

Now that I thought about it, it was funny how quickly we became comfortable around each other. I was astounded but perhaps more than ever, I could not deny the warm feeling that was creeping and nudging at my heart.

o o o

"You didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"I can't believe you told him that Darien!"

I heard his chuckle on the phone and smiled to myself, his exuberance contagious.

"Don't worry about it, he'll get over it."

I laughed and nodded energetically, "I'm sure he will, though I wonder about the consequences."

"Anyway, before I forget, what is the color of your dress?"

"It's blue."

"Thanks, that sounds good."

"What about you?"

"Oh I was thinking of this pink dress I saw today." He declared, thoughtfully.

"You're crazy Darien." I shook my head at his antics.

"But you like the craziness! Hey, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, goodnight!"

"Good night Serena."

I heard the other end of the phone click and I let myself fall on my bed, closing my eyes at this flow of happiness I could not control. As I peered under my desk, among papers and precious belongings, I assembled the notes he had written me during the past weeks and read them again. After meeting each other, I found inside my locker, folded messages where he had scribbled a few words to me in his neat handwriting. I still recalled the first time I saw one unfamiliar paper fall off my biology book. I read its content and clutching the paper in my hand, I ran to my friends to tell them.

It was crazy; I could not rationalize my actions or emotions. I was not even sure I understood them perfectly but I felt so happy, knowing that I was going to winter formal with him. Obviously, this situation was also ironic since a month earlier, I had firmly stated to Raye and Mina that no one would see me pamper myself to go to a dance. Perhaps, now was a good time to eat my words. Never too late. Peculiar how I never realized before the meaning of butterflies and daydreams.

o o o

The next day and the next one, they brought me closer to winter formal and it was with impatience that I tapped my fingers against the polished desk in order to search for some kind of normalcy. I was waiting for the bell to ring and my economics class to end. The day had gone by at such slow rate that I rolled my eyes at the clock. It was only two thirty-five. Twenty more minutes before my class would end. Why the impatience? My friends had conveniently appointed me the task of reserving the table for the dance. It was common knowledge that passing a certain deadline would result in random sitting arrangements, something I was not particularly inclined to have.

Twenty minutes later, I scrambled my books and folder all together in my bag and headed to the office. I took the white envelope from my back pocket and made sure the eight tickets were still there. I sighed with relief and handed them to the man behind the desk. He kindly asked me with whom I was going.

"With Darien Montgomery."

"A nice kid he is."

I was not surprised since Darien was somehow popular at school; he had been promoted senior editor of the yearbook staff this year, and was playing in the varsity basketball team. Still, curiosity overtook me and I questioned him, "you know him?"

He nodded. "He comes here to help me out when things get too busy."

"Oh!" I softly exclaimed. "That's nice of him."

"That's true, he's a good kid," he reiterated.

Later on, as I walked to my car, I thought about what the stranger had told me. It was not so much his words, but the fact that I was learning more and more about my date that left me in a bizarre mood. I was simply spending too much time thinking about him; he occupied my thoughts for the most part of the day and I shook my head in vain, in the attempt to forget.

o o o

December 18th marked a day of remembrance for all of us. It symbolized a night of amazement, dreams come true and perhaps above all, magic. It was on this day that I went to the formal dance with a boy who never ceased to surprise me.

After a month of preparations, my friends and I finally managed to step out the white limousine, in awe at the ball before us. I had thought since the beginning that the glitter of dances was only associated with false and superficial portrayals in movies or television, yet I was proven wrong and on that precious evening, it was finally our turn to shine in our own ways.

I looked at the corsage of white roses on my wrist and felt his presence at my sides. I could not believe that after everything that had happened, winter formal had finally arrived. After a forty minutes drive, the driver parked in front of a glass building towering before us with its height and an evocative air of dominance.

"Ready?" Darien whispered to me.

I simply nodded with a shy smile as he opened the door for me.

Fortunately, we quickly found our table near the large dance floor. It was enlightened with silvery lights and red roses interlaced on the massive columns at the entrance. The mood was designed with success to be romantic and candles were burning and giving a pale glow.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I smiled at him and let myself fall, deeper, stronger into his arms and his love.


	3. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 2**

I floated in a sea of happiness, remembering the events of this past week. Dancing in his arms at winter formal, listening to his serenade as he whispered the lyrics softly in my ear, I realized then how much I liked him. My heart was tingly with joy and my soul was warming at the mere image of him. My eyes fell to a picture taken at the dance and I sighed, blissfully happy. This week had marked our first days as an official couple and in this world of high school, it became a rather important piece of gossip and my friends could not be more excited.

I could not stop smiling.

o o o

My heart was pounding as I waited for him by his locker. He had planned the rest of the afternoon out but refused to give me any details. I was so happy at his sides and in all honesty, his gorgeous midnight blue eyes kept me preoccupied during the major part of the day. It was ridiculous. Could such happiness exist? Yet, here I was, waiting for the young man to come and sweep off my feet the way he had done so for the last two months. A quick peck on the cheek woke me up from my reverie and I grinned brightly at his sight.

"That wasn't a proper greeting," I chided him before he cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me properly. "That's better," I finally whispered, before he winked at me and grabbed a few books from his backpack.

"I thought so too," he teased, the smile never leaving his lips.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I think you'll enjoy it!"

"I always do if it's with you," I answered back, flirting with my boyfriend.

He kissed me again before grabbing my hand and dashing toward the parking lot.

Darien had blindfolded me and aside from the bustling sounds of the crowded streets, I was not able to uncover the mystery of this expedition.

It was thirty minutes later that I finally detected the subtle sound of the crushing grass under my heels and the piece of cloth was slowly removed from my eyes by Darien. I gasped at the marvelous sight before me. A single candle illuminated the makeshift table on the strategically stones in the courtyard of the local museum. Delicious smells were coming from a picnic basket resting on the ground and I felt his arms wrap around me.

"It's been five months since you've entered my life and I thought it was time for a celebration," he whispered huskily in my ear before he lowered his head to capture another kiss.

I beamed at him, my throat caught with ardent emotions I was not ready to define.

"Darien, this is wonderful."

o o o

The normally adequate cafeteria was curiously packed due to the visiting junior high students. I placed my hand above my eyes, attempting to shield the bright sun rays while clumsily balancing the tray of food on my arm. Glancing from left to right, I noticed that the senior corner was void of familiar faces and I wondered again where my friends were.

"Serena, over here!"

The shootout belonged incontestably to Chad and I walked over to the small patio, relieved that he had found me.

"How were you able to get a table outside?" I asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. Even with senior standing, it was difficult to compete for the coveted outdoor locations during lunch time. I scooted over by Darien who lazily drew a chair by his side.

Chad just laughed and pointed knowingly toward his girlfriend. "This girl over here got out of class early and she's been impatiently waiting for us to arrive."

I nodded with newfound respect toward my friend but she started to laugh. "Mr. Schneider was generous and decided that he would stop his discussion on macroeconomics after a few students fell asleep."

I chuckled; the elderly professor was well-known among classmates for his drowsy and monotonous tone while conducting lectures.

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Andrew began as he bit into his chicken sandwich.

"I have tickets for a concert for Saturday, if anyone is interested."

"Sounds like a plan!"

I smiled and thought how quietly and naturally we fell into this pattern of friendship. It had been an impulsive senior year, caught by the capricious but gratifying whims of fate, and if one had predicted this future at the beginning of the semester, I would have shaken my head and openly laughed at the ridiculous forecast. Yet, here we were, six friends and three couples. It was picture perfect after all. I glanced at my boyfriend from the corner of my eye and saw that he was looking at me with an expression of adoration. Admittedly, lasting memories of high school would continuously be crafted until graduation and beyond.

o o o

I could not identify the exact time and day when I became conscious that I had fallen in love with him. However, one bright afternoon, oblivious to the lecture given in my European History class, I had let my mind drift to a daydream of its own and a delighted sigh escaped me when I thought of Darien. It abruptly occurred to me that I was in love with him. Certainly unknown to him, it was an avalanche of his charming gestures that had caused such a commotion in my heart. His disarming smiles, his haunting cobalt eyes, his strong hand fitting so nicely against mine, his delightful notes, which he still left in my lockers despite months of dating. And all of a sudden I simply knew. I loved him. It was simple but the notion suddenly frightened me as I vigilantly pondered whether he returned my feelings.

I did not wait long for my answer. Raye and Mina were already convinced that we were in love but I needed to hear the words from him. Three words sealed my faith a week later at his basketball game. I had gone with Mina to cheer our respective boyfriends on the court. The game had been intensive but our team pulled through by the second half and the hard-working players were rewarded with a place to regionals. Afterward, his eyes searched me and when they found me, he grinned and declared for the whole gymnasium to hear, "I love you!"

My cheeks were quickly covered in a shade of red and I blushed furiously at his announcement in front of the student body. My awkwardness only seemed to increase his exuberance and he decisively jogged toward the bleachers and embraced me in his sweaty arms before planting a wet kiss on my surprised lips. Mina did not help the situation as she was clapping loudly and waving her arms. He nuzzled my neck and pronounced the magical words once more. I thought I was in heaven.

o o o

The semester finally ended and my friends and I decided to reward our academic efforts with a trip to the beach. I screamed in excitement at the glistening sun beams lightly caressing the warm sea. Unexpectedly, I grabbed Mina's arm, unable to contain my childish glee, and we ran toward the crystalline water, our bare feet light on the white sand. Raye and the boys chuckled at our retreating forms but it was not long before they joined us with our belongings in tow. A pair of strong arms encircled me soon after and I laid back into his affectionate embrace.

"You're such a child," he said, his tone serious but his eyes gleaming with warmth and love.

"I may be but I bet you can't catch me," I replied mischievously, grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that so?"

"You can always try," I added, tempting him to prove me wrong.

I hit him playfully and detangled my body from his hug, daring him to catch me. He raised an eyebrow, pondering on the challenge before chasing me by the serene waves. Our contagious banter spread over my friends as I pretended to hid behind Chad and soon the boys were running after my girlfriends and I. Laughter was soon the only sound heard as they caught us and we were unable and unwilling to escape our significant others' grasp any more. Lazy days at the beach, surrounded by people you loved, were truly fabulous.

o o o

The airport was understandably packed at the beginning of summer and yet I was dragging my feet, not paying attention to the crowd of travelers. I was unwilling to let the moment arrive and I turned my head, glancing at the people around me. Couples and families were hugging and I saw a few tearful goodbyes by the gate. My resolve melted and I wondered if I had the strength to do this. Suddenly, my arm was yanked away and I left my gloomy thoughts as he was calling me.

"I checked in the luggage and I'm ready to go," he said, staring at me. I was easily lost in his dark blue eyes before reality beckoned me.

"Good" I finally responded. "Do you need breakfast? A magazine for the plane?"

"No, I'll be all right."

I averted his glance but he lifted my chin with his fingers and told me lovingly, "I love you Serena."

"I love you too," I replied, a wide smile spreading over my features at his words.

"I will see you in two months. God, I miss you already!" he suddenly exclaimed, picking me up and spinning me in his arms.

I nodded fervently, my surprised hands intertwined around his back and I hugged him, burrowing my nose in his cologne.

"Call me when you get to your aunt."

"Of course. I love you, never forget that!" he affirmed again, before picking up his luggage and flashing me a grin.

I smiled weakly at him, waving a goodbye before moving toward the exit of the building. I sighed as I readjusted the mirror in my car. It was going to be a long summer.

His uncle's house was located in a remote part of town and we had little communication during the extended vacation. He would make the effort to call twice a week and too often, I had stayed home, eagerly waiting for his deep and smooth voice to reach me. He talked to me briefly about his hunting expedition with his uncle and described in great details his wild adventures with his younger cousins but I could not help the dooming sensation I resented listening to his voice. His tone had shifted slightly and grew detached from the beginning of our separation and he often ended the conversation in a hurried manner, granting me with unfounded excuses. And then one day, the dreadful escalation of panic and apprehension culminated with a particular phone call where he quickly told me goodbye before I heard the distinct click at the end of the phone. He had forgotten to say 'I love you'. It was perhaps childish to worry about such words but he had always made it a point to reaffirm his sentiments to me. My despair grew as our communications became shorter and in the middle of the summer, I realized that it had been three weeks since I last heard of him.

"Did he call you?" Mina demanded as soon as I slid in the booth facing her. Raye was quietly sipping on her chocolate milkshake, her dark violet orbs throwing daggers at the oblivious blond next to her. "Has he?" Mina repeated eagerly, wisely choosing to ignore the angry stares directed at her.

I shook my head in silent, my hands gripping the bright red plastic covering the seating area.

"Mina!" Raye hissed, "Serena doesn't want to talk about it."

I smiled weakly, thanking my friend for her concern, but reassured her. "I don't mind. He hasn't called but life goes on, right?"

I processed to give them an encouraging thumb up, freeing them from anxiety, and I reaffirmed that they had nothing to worry about. I regretfully drowned the warning bells from my mind. Had he really forgotten about me?

"You're absolutely right! There are more to life than boys," Mina confirmed, firmly nodding her head to emphasize her point.

"Coming from the one who keeps checking her cell phone every five minutes," Raye suddenly teased her.

I laughed. "Mina, if we're keeping you from a hot date, you're free to leave," I said with a chortle, gesturing toward the exit door.

She crossed her arms before losing the angry stare and answering cheerfully, "I still have an hour to catch up with my dear friends."

"I'm glad we've been downgraded to second place," Raye told her, mocked hurt plastered on her face.

I sat back, grinning and enjoying the bickering between my friends. I decisively pushed away the crushing image of him for one single afternoon.

o o o

It was a hot August night when he came back from his family vacation. I had anxiously checked my phone but it was in vain. There had been no missed calls or messages. My worries grew as the day went by but Mina reassured me with her strong faith that once together again, Darien and I would be fine. I wanted to believe her but I could not make up my mind.

Later that evening, the phone finally rang and I heard his voice for the first time in a month. Something had changed and I stiffened at the unknown feeling that flooded inside my soul. He came to pick me up and we walked to the park near our school. I glanced at him but was unable to decipher his thoughts. His once passionate blue eyes were blank and expressionless. We sat down on the wooden bench by the fountain and I waited in silence for him to speak. My heart tightened as the silence grew.

"I'm sorry, we need to break up," he said flatly.

His words left me paralyzed with shock and I could not do anything but ask him the question that was now burning in my mind. I inquired quietly, accusingly, "why?"

He sighed. "I don't love you" he added with finality. His eyes remained on the ground as he continued, "we're too young to know what love is. I think it's better if we end this before one of us gets hurt".

But he had already hurt me, I bitterly thought at his words. Yet, I remained silent; the agony of this conversation and its full implications would not hit me until I was safely in the comforts of my bedroom. I stood up, my legs slightly shaking and still, he did not dare to look at me. I desperately was trying to comprehend his actions and my heart was supplicating for him to reconsider. But, the plea remained caught in my throat and I said nothing.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

I shuddered and knew I needed to leave. Self-preservation demanded it. I took a step forward, wondering if he would stop me but he sat there without a flicker of emotion. I slowly willed myself to move toward the familiar neighborhood and one step at a time, I finally reached the door of my house. He had not tried to stop me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Lost and Found**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 3**

Pretending that they were never here, in the hope that they would fade away, my feelings were frantically tugging at my heart.

They left only the bitter taste of nostalgia.

And so the descent toward my shattered self began.

Our paths crossed often, it was predictable since we were attending the same university. I indignantly remembered our mutual excitement when we received the acceptance letter. Now, this memory brought on waves of irony and heartache. I had tried my best to avoid him, especially in the first few weeks of the fall semester but somehow, inevitably, we met quite often. These meetings were aggravating on my part, because I could not help but detect the sorrow spread across his features before a cold mask would adeptly close his emotions once more. The hardest part was that it taught me to hope, despite what my heart was adamantly trying to deny, the agonizing knowledge that I still loved him.

o o o

Mornings were still the most difficult part of the day for me. He was still the person I thought of when I woke up. Nevertheless, I was indebted to my newfound friend, Lita, who kept me grounded throughout the ordeal and made sure that my days were occupied. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, despite the constant pain in my heart, as I contemplated Lita's kindness. Lita was a junior who had taken me protectively under her wing after we had met at orientation and I had shared my distressing situation. She empathized and fervently brought my spirits up. I was grateful for her friendship, especially since Mina and Raye had gone to school out of state.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of him," she greeted me, ending my trail of thoughts. Placing her backpack on the plastic chair next to me, she yawned and patted my back.

"You better not be," she warned me, her tone serious but her eyes twinkling with amusement.

I nodded, smiling weakly at her concern. "Don't worry, I'm all right." Preferring to dissuade her from her foreseeable probing, I skillfully asked her, "how was calculus?"

She rolled her eyes and I sighed with relief, knowing I had dodged any future inquiry.

"I hate calculus!" she declared, dramatically. "I don't understand why history majors have a math requirement."

"To be well-rounded," I replied sarcastically.

She groaned with frustration. "Wait until you have to take it, you'll be complaining too."

"You're probably right; math has never been my strength."

"What a depressing topic. Come on, let's get ice cream!" she added, taking my backpack as a hostage while running toward the bright sign of the ice cream parlor located at the corner of the street.

"I'm coming!"

I chuckled as she watched me, exasperated at my slow pace. I gathered the remaining of my books and dismissed the nagging thoughts that were currently invading my mind at the word 'ice cream'. He and I had shared more than one sweet treat on warm and sunny afternoons. I shook my head, unwilling to let the flood of memories attack my sanity at the moment. My friend was waiting for me.

o o o

"How have you been?"

"I'm good. I'm liking my classes and I've started making friends."

"Serena!" her forceful voice suddenly softened at the other end of the line. "Don't lie to me." It was futile to hide my heartache from Raye. Since the beginning of our friendship, she had developed an uncanny ability to read my emotions like an open book and I had defiantly attempted to conceal my burden.

"Have you seen him?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence on my part.

Brushing her bluntness aside, I answered, "a few times, but I'm fine."

"Serena," she warned me again. I cringed at her fortitude but laughed silently. She was my best friend after all.

"All right," I conceded. "I'm devastated and it hurts to see him. I don't know how to get through it. He's everywhere. At my school, in my thoughts, even in my dreams. What am I going to do?"

"You should come visit," she started softly. "A change of environment might be good for you."

"I'll think about it." I told her honestly.

An hour later concluded my conversation with Raye. After sobbing uncontrollably with the mobile frantically clutched to my ear, I felt slightly relieved and was now composed to walk to my afternoon class. I turned my phone to its silent mode with the full knowledge that my philosophy professor was an unforgiving woman when shrill and incessant rings were involved. I winced as I remembered last Monday when an unfortunate soul had dismissed her daily warning with a motion of the hand and the cell phone had indeed provoked the middle-aged woman to furiously chase the student out of the classroom. An involuntary shudder escaped me and I checked the small object in the palm of my hand one more time. I refused to become another victim of her strict ruling.

Lost in the terrified aftermath my professor could so easily generate, I barely had time to register the hard chest I collided with. Before too late, two strong arms steadied my small frame and a stunned voice so painfully common called out my name.

"Darien," I exclaimed, equally shocked at the encounter.

I flinched inwardly as his hands dropped harshly to his sides and his dark shoes were rapidly moving toward the opposite direction. He was leaving me without uttering another word. His insolence weaved itself with my unshed tears and a vortex of emotions drove me to anger. Impulsively, I grabbed his arm and stopped him from taking another step.

"Why are you doing this?" I implored with a voice I no longer recognized as my own.

He did not turn to face me but he finally articulated, "I'm so sorry."

His voice was veiled with a painful sadness I could not understand. He gently removed my gripping fingers and without a single glance, he continued on his way. I stood there, my streaming eyes unwilling to tear themselves from the departing figure. My class momentarily forgotten, I suddenly wondered why I had felt his pain, a pain that had unmistakably mirrored my own.

o o o

I laid on my bed, wide awake, wondering why the sandman deserted me on this particular night. The red digits of the alarm clock flashed furiously and reminded me that it was now one o'clock in the morning. Sleep would not be in the cards tonight and I sat up, unwilling to toss any longer under the heavy comforter. I tiptoed to the door, aware that Amy had yielded to a silent slumber, and wrapping myself with the nearest bathrobe, I stepped outside the comforts of the dorm. I blinked a few times, allowing my tired eyes to adjust to the fluorescent lights of the empty hallway.

The second floor balcony was comfortably isolated from distant sounds of college parties and its drunken attendants and I rested my head on my elbows, leaning over the iron rail. Wistfully staring at the cloudless sky, I allowed my mind to wander back to him. How was one man able to create such chaos and disorder in my carefully organized life? He possessed the devastating ability to torment my soul without a required presence, day after day. In the dark of the night, watery drops somehow found their ways to my hands and I felt the definite moisture on the tips of my fingers. Mourning and thinking of him continuously obliged the customary assault of tears. It was inevitable, it never failed. Tomorrow would be another day, but the present was unfailing in its complications and I did not know how to accept it.

o o o

The party was in full mode when I arrived around eleven in the evening. I nervously looked around, recognizing classmates and acquaintances between strangers. I accepted a drink from the young man by the beer tap and I gulped down the liquid without a thought. Two more cups would follow before my friend Lita would find me. I felt light-headed, unburdened by the sufferings of my heart as they escaped its chambers temporarily. I hugged Lita in a drunken stupor and she giggled uncontrollably. Among the exuberant and animated crowd, I saw him unmistakably, a red plastic cup in his hand and his shoulders dropping from the weight of his supposed troubles. His midnight blue eyes were glassy from the effects of the alcohol. My resolve strengthened and I walked toward him, escaping Lita's watchful eye. I knew that I was not in my right state of mind and every logical thought was pushed away to clear the path for the encounter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a profound surprise.

"I saw you here alone" I replied, feeling particularly bold since the effects of my drink were clearly active.

"My friends dragged me to this party. But I don't care for it."

Silently, he made room on the staircase of the fraternity house and I sat down. Our fingers had found each other and they were now intertwined as we sat on the hard concrete. Neither of us noticed the gesture, so ordinary it had felt. And suddenly the past months were forgotten, if only for a night.

"I miss you" I blurted out. He turned to look at me and his piercing blue orbs told me a truth I did not dare to imagine. He had missed me as well. Before I could say another word, he grabbed my hand and we walked back to campus. Under the street lights, I found myself succumb to his embrace one last time. His hands were gentle yet firm and his lips descended upon me with a passion that was achingly familiar. The consequences of tonight's actions were plainly forgotten until the next morning.

The sun was shining brightly, piercing through the blinds of my dorm room. I tossed under the covers and finally woke up, unable to deny the pounding headache. My roommate smiled sympathetically from her desk and reached for a bottle of water and aspirin.

"This will help," Amy claimed as I swallowed the white pill.

"Thank you" I answered gratefully.

"Is there anything I can do?"

I smiled sadly. "It's just a broken heart."

"Can I ask you what happened?" she questioned shyly.

I nodded and took a deep breath. My eyes stared into space as I unraveled my story and its main tormentor. Twenty minutes later, I roughly wiped away the tears that had inadvertently spilled during my narration. I blindly grabbed a tissue from the discarded box on my desk and I continued sobbing for awhile. My roommate sympathetically moved next to me and gently put her hand on my shoulder.

"You know, last night proves that he still has feelings for you," she attempted at first, unsure how to continue.

I denied the happy ending she was envisioning and recollected the understanding I had of him. "I know him and he won't go back on his decision."

As I spoke the dreadful words, I realized that I had uncovered the raw truth and hope swiftly dashed out of the window, leaving me in a numbing state.

o o o

Days later, I found myself in the quaint and charming coffee shop situated near the art library. I absently twirled the wooden spoon in the warm cup before me and waited for Lita to arrive. Unwilling to accept my recluse position, she had convinced me to join her for a relaxing meeting. The antique door bell chimed and I turned around, the cheerful face of my friend greeting me.

"Sulking will give you wrinkles," she stated authoritatively as she raised another eyebrow at my fallen composure.

I chuckled. "You're right. I've ordered a cappuccino for you." I said, pushing the second porcelain cup toward her.

"I'm sorry," she declared sheepishly.

"What did you do?"

"At the party," she articulated, "I should not have left you alone. You wouldn't have talked to him and be in this mess. It's my fault and I'm sorry."

I shook my head and told her earnestly, "don't apologize. This mess started long ago. Besides, it might be wrong to think this but I'm glad it happened. It was good to speak to him again." To steal a few more kisses, I thought silently and yet unwilling to regret my actions.

The tall woman across the table eyed me suspiciously. "But isn't this more difficult on you?"

"I can't help it. I think I'll always love him." The realization should have frightened me but I accepted it with a strange and quiet resignation.

"Are you sure?" my friend asked me, awaiting any sign of confirmation.

"Don't worry," I told her reassuringly. "I don't plan to live my life this way. I want to be happy again and I cannot continue like this. I want to be happy." I reiterated for my friend and to myself. The task in hand would be difficult and my heart ached slightly as I repeated the words a third time.

o o o

"_I don't know. I don't know why but I cannot let my heart bleed any longer. _

_Please let the darkness fall."_

I blinked a few times at the words spread across my journal. It had been a month since I had last taken the writing instrument to jot down my feelings. Words had furiously raced before my pen and I had desperately hoped then that I could drive away the emptiness from my heart. It was an escape from my sufferings, a doorway to my soul. Nevertheless, the dark spots on the white pages were the haunting evidence of the tears shed during the depressive state I had been in. But the ardent resolve had not been in vain.

Tonight, I was no longer crying.

I could not decipher when it happened exactly but my heart took an obstinacy of its own and I decided that I could not let him win. The truth was that I needed to be patient and let time heal the deep wounds of the past. There were still days when the loss was unbearable and the realization that I still loved him nudged back before my eyes. The heart did not heal easily. And I knew indisputably that no matter what happened between us, I would never allow hate to replace the unfathomable love I was unable to part with.

How did you accept losing someone? How did you learn to give up?

I had always wanted to fight for what I believed. I believed in him, I believed in our love but it was no more. I refused to let those feelings invade my heart day after day. My soul ached with longing and an unrequited love that would never be. But I would not let it deter me from living my life to the fullest. I was determined.

Happiness did not have to come with a price. But if it did, I would readily declare that I had paid my due for the past four months. Maybe it was true after all. Maybe life was a roller coaster with its ups and downs, but I had stayed at the bottom for too long now, so long in fact that happiness had been forgotten and when it came back a few days ago, it was foreign to me.


	5. Chapter 4

_AN: Trying to finish this story before my life gets ridiculously busy again. Reviews are a true motivation, thank you! Please keep the the feedback coming! _

**Lost and Found**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 4**

I was breathing again, letting the fresh air fill my lungs. The rainy weather would not put a damper on my mood. Not this time. I smiled, determined to let my past go and branding my umbrella like a sword, I marched on forward to my classes of the day, with perseverance and a will like no others.

Regardless of my resolution, I secretly thought of him from time to time and I wondered when our paths would cross again. Since our last encounter at the fraternity, I had not seen him and I knew without a doubt that he was avoiding me. The day went on with a slight nostalgic note as I walked past the party house but my resolve kept my feet firmly grounded and I dismissed the thought as rapidly as it had assaulted me. I sighed deeply. His insistence on evading my presence was a blessing in disguise.

o o o

Between classes, I walked toward the eclectic street packed with odd store fronts and window displays which was conveniently located across campus. It suited the mood of the liberal environment of the town and it had become a defined and popular feature of the university. I aimlessly entered one of the local bookshops and browsed the thick volumes in the fiction category. The calendar section was in plain sight and I could not help but move hastily to the glossy booklets, always in search of a new one to add to my collection. I absently noted today's date and gasped audibly. Next Tuesday was Darien's birthday.

Since I was a little girl, I had always valued the remembrance of birthdays. I had consciously memorized those annual dates for family and friends. Darien had been included in this list and the nagging thought that March 24th was around the corner was floating in the recess of my mind. I was suddenly infuriated with my own self. He did not deserve such pleasant consideration. Surely, I would not buy him a present. Or would I? I shook my head adamantly. I was a walking contradiction.

What a hopeless cause.

Why was I thinking of him on this beautiful sunny day?

o o o

Pushing the remaining garment in the overflowing suitcase, I closed the charcoal carry-on and wiped the sweating beads from my forehead with the back of my hand.

My studious roommate paused from her genetics textbook and casted a glance at my packing efforts. She told me with a beam, "that must be exciting to see your friends again."

I nodded cheerfully. "What about you? What are your plans for spring break?"

"I just want to get ahead in my classes. I'll probably go home and spend some time with my family and my books."

"Don't study too hard Amy, it's a vacation you know."

She grinned as she steadied the black rimmed glasses perched on her nose. "I think studying is relaxing."

"Well, have a good spring break Amy!" I said goodbye and realized I was running late with a quick peek at the clock. The patient cab on the corner of the street thankfully waited for my arrival and while fastening my seat belt, I smiled again, eager to depart the college town.

Quite easily, I spotted the dark locks of my best friend as I made my way down the wide staircase of the terminal, dragging my luggage down the steps. She gave me a joyful smirk and waved her hand impatiently. I noticed the tall young man standing next to her and my smile widened. Raye had decided to pursue her education in psychology and had picked the best university program the nation offered. Without an afterthought, Chad had followed her, unwilling to give up his pursuit of claiming her love. They were a beautiful vision and as I approached them, the independent woman before me embraced me in a bear hug.

"I've missed you!"

I laughed. "Me too. It's not the same without my girlfriends. You too, Chad," I added quickly when he mocked resentment.

"I'm glad this day finally arrived. Raye cannot stop talking about your visit," he replied merrily before his girlfriend punched him nonchalantly in the arm.

By the baggage claim, the festive chatter started and continued until we reached her dorm room. It was good to be amidst longtime friends again.

o o o

Under the canopy of trees, basked in the warm sunshine, my mind wandered on its own to a well-known individual. I did not know why I was still thinking of him. I wondered how he was, if he knew the burning mark he had placed upon my heart. No matter if he never returned my feelings, he would be known as my first love, a realization I could not change with all my strength and desire. Peace washed over me like waves of a calm sea after a turbulent storm and I sighed, wondering why my attachment to him did not fade away. I could not forget him but life would go on after all. A dark haired girl gently summoned me back to reality as if she already knew where my trail of thoughts had leaded me. I gave her a bright smile, reassuring her that I was leaving engraved memories in the dusty and stormy path. I joined the forgotten conversation once more, chasing away the futile daydreams of my first love and heartache.

"He never loved me," I exclaimed bitterly, my previous resolve of keeping this particular subject silent gone with the rich warm concoction I gulped down.

In a swift motion, Chad grabbed my shoulders, shaking me violently as if he was waking me up from a nightmare. "You're wrong Serena," he declared with ardor. His chocolate brown eyes were staring at me intently.

"Chad is right," Raye quietly chimed in, before she furiously rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's harsh and direct manner. "This wasn't how you were supposed to convince her."

"Convince me of what?" I said suddenly suffocating from this turn of events.

The dim light of the contemporary floor lamp casted an eerie glow on my two friends and I gasped at their concerned expressions which no longer hid the knowledge they appeared to possess.

"Serena, Darien loves you. Chad had been in contact with him and he told him everything," Raye revealed all at once, reaching for my arm across the table. She squeezed my hand in an attempt to reassure me of her words.

My heart was pounding and I gasped for the second time, unaware that my cheeks were flushed from anger and disbelief. "How dare you say this to me?" I suddenly said, unable to control my mind racing and still reeling from the news.

"Serena…" Raye began slowly, comprehending the impact of her words.

"No, don't say anything more. Please, I beg you. I'm finally starting to get my act back together and I cannot handle this, I cannot go back and hope for something that will never be."

My friends nodded in unison and reluctantly, they pushed the demanding matter and dismissed the conversation after awhile. I knew what they were attempting to do but I stubbornly refused to let hope stumble on its tedious path back to my heart. The next few days were spent in a silent truce concerning him and I was grateful that they gave me the peace I had craved anxiously.

On my way back from the airport, I woke up from a nap colored with past memories. I opened my eyes, feeling slightly disoriented from the reality. Without any other choices, I embraced the emptiness now present, brought by the fleeting happiness and comfort of those images. They were disappearing before my eyes, escaping back to the corners of mind and I suddenly wondered if they would always cover thoughts and worries alike, like an impenetrable blanket of security. I groaned furiously. They were only memories of the past, of an aching young man.

o o o

My chemistry lab class required four hours a week in the confined of a bright classroom filled with white lab coats and fumes arising from unsuccessful experiments. I was assigned a partner at the beginning of the semester and he and I had developed a friendship of some sort while attempting the latest assignment. It was another day behind the unflattering safety goggles that we were racing against time and I shakily poured the light brown bubbly liquid into the beaker. The deeming sunlight which entered through the large glass windows of the room and the incessant humming from the clock above the elements table reminded me too well that there were thirty minutes left before the experiment was to be over.

"Did you weight the crystals?" my lab partner asked, holding the tray of transparent minuscule rocks in his hand.

"Yes, you can go ahead," I mentioned quickly, concentrating on the boiling formula before me. "But Seiya, don't forget the lid this time," I recalled to him and he laughed as we both remembered last week's incident.

After class, we walked together, both starving and in the search of food to appease the hunger that developed from working fervently for an entire afternoon. Thankfully, the popular burger joint on campus was bare of the usual dinner crowd. We quickly sneaked in the quiet restaurant and grabbed our meals, before the wait for orders would inevitably grow against the brick wall as the oversized retro square clock ticked closer to eight.

Momentarily forgotten by my appetite, I finally continued the conversation I had with Seiya concerning his past. He was an exchange student from Japan and the varied but rich culture from his country was a fascinating topic. Engrossed in his colorful and vibrant depictions and the soft way he spoke in the foreign language, I tossed my fries aside and let him pull me in a world I longed to visit thanks to his lively storytelling.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" he solicited suddenly, decisively switching topics.

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"You talk a lot about your family and friends, but you never mention a boyfriend. Are you single?"

I cautiously pondered his question. I was single but my heart was chained to the ghost of an individual. Pushing the bitterness aside, I replied, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"What?" I asked, shock clearly painted on my features. I had expected a friendly prying and was abruptly unprepared for his request.

"I think you're great Serena and I'd like to get to know you more. How about a movie and dinner on Saturday?"

It seemed at first an unfathomable thought that I was considering his proposal but Seiya was a handsome and nice guy and I could not think of any reasonable answer to decline. The back of my mind silently whispered the name of a familiar character but I was inclined to forget it at the moment. To take a step forward would allow me to stop dwelling in the murky waters of the past. I plastered a smile at my companion and nodded affirmatively.

We dated a few times afterwards and each outing ended with a chaste kiss. He was a wonderful being and we had a fun time together. Ultimately, I was unable to forget _him_ completely and my heart was gradually closing its doors, hesitant to accept any individual who posed himself as a romantic interest. Despite the deterrent setback, my determination did not waver and grew with each passing day.

Furthermore, my social life certainly kept me occupied as I regained a newfound identity. Spending time with friends was reinvigorating and a pleasant pastime that I had almost forgotten due to my disastrous and sullen depression. After my visit with Raye, I decided to catch up with my newly acquainted friends at the university on a regular basis. In addition to spending time with Seiya, I also had Amy and Lita.

My roommate and I had become closer during the beginning of the second semester and we often went to the cafeteria together for our meals and for a quick midnight snack in the late hours of the night. Lita was my partner in crime during shopping excursions and we drove to the mall every so often, our wallets drained but our arms satisfied with the weight of bags filled to the rim with the latest fashionable attire. I was beginning to truly enjoy the freedom of college and the companions I encountered along the way.

o o o

A Wednesday evening, after burying my nose in textbooks at the library for the last two hours, I came back to the dorms, unaware that my roommate had let a stranger into our room. A yawn escaped me and I looked around, suddenly noticing the unidentified presence.

But he was no stranger, I made note bitterly.

His dark blue eyes and jet black hair were unmistakable. He was sitting on my bed, perusing the high school pictures I had used to decorate the bare gray walls. I winced slightly and closed the door. At the small thump, he turned and smiled warily.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly infuriated at his presence. I did not realize that my lip was quivering until I sat down by Amy's closet, the furthest location from where he was. I braced myself and retained my angry scowl. What right did he have to assault my life months later?

He ran his hand through his disheveled hair and sighed, before uttering the infamous words.

"We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 5

**Lost and Found**  
By lfleurdelys

**Chapter 5**

I stood up suddenly and opened the door in one swift motion, beckoning him with a curt shake of the head to leave, my eyes unwilling to rest on the tall individual in my room. He calmly walked toward me and slowly removed my fingers from the tight grip they had on the tarnished knob. He gently rested his hands on my shoulders, unsure of my reaction.

"Serena," he called out again. My body stiffened at his touch and the sound of his voice and I remained still, my mind flooded with unexpected confusion.

"What do you want?" I finally said reluctantly, detangling myself from his proximity. I could hardly breathe. His familiar scent was intoxicating and I suddenly wanted to run away.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Fine, apologies accepted. Now leave."

"I can't," he retorted, his voice betraying the composed state he had been in since the beginning of this peculiar exchange. I watched him, incapable of doing otherwise, my jaw agape in surprise. He continued with a newly found decisiveness in his tone, "I love you. I've always loved you Serena."

My heart was beating strongly and I unconsciously raised a hand to my heart, as if the mere gesture could protect it from the madness that was occurring. My mind ran away in confusion and my thoughts were in a distorted order. He loved me? But he had left me. Anger conquered my senses and I furiously reminded him, "You never loved me and you broke up with me." I ended, poking an accusing finger into his firm chest.

"I know. But I'm here today to beg you for your forgiveness. I was wrong. I was scared of what was happening between us. Like a coward, I ran away from my feelings, from you," he declared passionately.

"It's too late, I don't care anymore." I prayed that my words would be strong enough to persuade him but he had guessed the lie.

"I don't believe you."

"Arrogant, aren't you? What make you think that after all these months I still have feelings for you?"

"Because we were meant to be with each other."

His works sank into my heart, scaring away the determination I had held. But as I reached for him, I remembered the undeniable evidence of my sufferings and I pushed away any remaining hope he had by forcing him to leave the dorm room and my life.

"This is not over Serena," he declared loud and clear across the hallway.

His firm and last words continued to echo in my mind long after he had left. And I braced myself, clumsily sinking to the floor while large gulping tears rolled down my cheeks.

o o o

The next day, I met up with Seiya for the lunch date we had planned since the beginning of the week. My fingers were fidgeting with the hem of my plaid skirt as I prepared myself to conclude our dating. Yesterday had painfully opened my eyes to the miserable truth. I could not move on from Darien despite my vain and obstinate attempts to prove otherwise.

"Hey girl," the young man I was impatiently waiting for murmured into my ear before casually leaning in and planting a light kiss on my forehead.

"Seiya, I have something to say but I don't want you to interrupt me," I blurted out, unable to restrain myself.

He slightly raised an eyebrow and accepting his silence, I continued, desperately trying to convey the sincerity and sorrow I felt within me.

"I cannot date you. I'm really sorry but it would not be fair when I cannot get over my ex-boyfriend. I thought I could and I deeply apologize for not realizing this sooner."

I hung my head low in shame after my extended rambling and nervously waited for him to speak. He reached across the table to tilt my face so I could meet his eyes and he offered me a bright smile.

"Serena, you didn't hurt me. I admit that I like you but even in our dates, you sometimes seemed distant." I blushed at his words, embarrassed at my behavior but he shook his head at my reaction.

He declared with earnestness in his tone, "there's nothing to be sorry about, we had a good time and if you don't mind, I'd like to stay friends."

I nodded fervently before finding my voice again.

"Thank you Seiya. You're a great guy."

"I know!" He added with such enthusiasm and confidence that I chucked. "Come on, let's order some food."

The remaining of the lunch was spent quietly and our relationship reverted back to a friendship with an uncertain but genuine ease. Before parting, he kissed me lightly on the cheek and told me confidently, "you know it's never too late."

"For what?" I questioned him, unsure of his sudden words.

"The guy you love, there's always time to fight for him." And with a parting grin, he waved goodbye and walked toward the exit. I sat back, relishing in his statement before smiling heartedly at his friendship and his encouragement.

o o o

True to his words, Darien was persistent; one would certainly not deny it. It was one of his qualities that I had cherished but at this very moment, his relentless pursuit was gradually trying my nerves. I was equally stubborn in this matter and adamantly refused his apologies and requests. I did not deny my love for him but my pride stopped me from accepting him. Too many tears had been shed, my voice of reason furiously reminded me while blocking the desires beating within me. And so our merry war continued on its glorious path. His visits and phone calls increased exponentially as the weeks went by and my fury blinded me from opening the door to my life.

I had acquired a stalker in Darien. He was never one to wait and if patience was indeed a virtue, he had never practiced it. Instead, I saw him waiting for me after classes, a charming smirk on his lips as he waved at me enthusiastically and winked suggestively. I rolled my eyes and quickly found an escape to the next building. How he got my schedule was still a mystery to me but I had the suspicion that he bribed Amy into assisting him with his conquest. I had memorized the campus map to learn the different routes and design my escape plans. My desperate attempts to avoid him were becoming a routine but they were rather unsuccessful. It was impractical to refute it. He always managed to find his way back into my path and slowly, I thought alarmingly, back into the chambers of my heart.

It was on one of his successful catches that he cornered me in the lobby of the business building with his strong frame.

"What do you want?" I barked out, angry to find myself in this precarious situation once more.

"I love you" he repeated again, helplessly. I refused to listen to the sweet sound of his words and crossed my arms, inflexible in ending his profession.

"I don't believe you" I stubbornly replied.

He sighed in defeat but I was far from winning the upper hand. He stood up and forcefully placed his lips upon mine. I reacted involuntarily and circled my arms around his neck. Yet, my anger refused to disappear quietly and the demons of fury took over. I pushed him away and was prepared to leave. My feet had not move an inch that his sad tone froze me to the ground.

"I'm sorry for what I've done Serena."

I sighed and slowly walked away. I was not sure how many additional encounters I could allow before accepting him again. He was relentless in his persevering endeavors.

o o o

He cocked his head to one side, waiting impatiently for my answer.

"Ten minutes," I finally gave in, raising my arms in defeat.

"That's all I'm asking. Come on," he added as we made our way to the secluded courtyard of the science building. I crossed my arms and glanced at the watch fastened on my wrist, intent on keeping my promise but unwilling to grant him the additional gift of time.

"I'm glad you're willing to listen. I wanted to talk to you about last summer. You must have some questions."

I shook my head furiously and glared again at the ticking arrows as they traveled in the mechanical and circular pattern.

"All right, I'll be the one talking then. That summer," he said, his voice unexpectedly soft, "I saw the loving way my uncle and my aunt treated each other. It reminded me of us in so many ways. I didn't know how we could compare to a couple who have been together for over twenty years and it scared me when I realized that we were so young and we had barely started our futures. I was afraid that it was not possible to find love this early. More than that, I was afraid to lose you if I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't expect to fall in love so deeply and I unreasonably decided to push you away because I knew I could not handle a rejection from you."

Silence slowly crept over as he finished his explanation and my heart was feverishly beating at the knowledge that he had loved me only to run away at the first sight of fear. My mind was growing confused by the minute and I knew that my tight control over my emotions was slipping away. And so I sat there unwilling to meet his eyes for fear that my own would reveal a poignant display of feelings I was not prepared to share.

"You're an idiot." I said finally, a smile escaping my lips despite the aloof demeanor I was trying to portray.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked with apparent desperation in his words.

"I'm scared to let you in my life again." I told him honestly.

"I understand. But I won't give up," he declared adamantly. "I know I've made a mistake but I will fight for you."

And with this fervent confession, he brushed his lips tenderly against mine before leaving me alone to my own reflections. What was the correct decision? I was gradually falling into a puzzling predicament.

o o o

Despite the confusion in my heart, final exams were fast approaching and I had spent many days at the library. The exhaustion of my studies was taking its toll and I fell asleep one evening on top of my books, cozying to the inorganic chemistry lab notebook. An hour later, I woke up to the aromatic scent of strong coffee and my drowsy eyes warily opened themselves only to be lost in two cobalt ones. The affectionate stare woke me up instantly and I blinked again, unsure at the individual facing me.

"I thought a cup of coffee might help," he told me in a loving manner.

Sure enough, the voice belonged to my relentless hunter and I could not help but shoot him a smile for the much needed beverage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while sipping on the warm liquid.

"Studying, what else. I didn't realize you were also here until I noticed your lovely blond strands spread across the table."

I flushed at his response but chose to do my best to ignore it. "What's your first exam?"

"Cell biology. I have a few chapters to cover." He paused before carrying on, "do you think we can study together?"

His request had been sweet and I could not bring myself to deny him.

"Sure, that'll be nice."

The new few days brought me closer to finals and unexpectedly, closer to a young man who was slowly reclaiming his unwavering place in my heart. My study habits were a revolting routine I refused to part with and thus it was not surprising that he found me again at the exact same table, attentively reading the notes I had carefully taken during lectures. He inquiringly glanced at me, asking for his permission to sit down and I nodded, commencing the beginning of our study reunions in the busy and quiet building.

"Serena, we're done!" I heard him yell in the earpiece and could safely presume that his statement was most likely accompanied by a thrilled grin.

"Finals are finally over and I could not be more relieved."

"Let me take you out for a celebratory dinner."

I winced inwardly. Darien and I had resumed our phone conversations but I was still wary of accepting him completely. Granted, he had slowly lowered my defenses and we had started again slowly as friends since the fateful night at the library. But I was not positive that a dinner did not classify as a date according to him.

"Darien, I don't know."

"I just want to have a meal with you, as friends, I promise!"

I cautiously accepted after he spent the next fifteen minutes convincing me that he was sincere in his demand.

o o o

It was in another one of our friendly but non-romantic meetings that I found myself walking in the park, my arm loosely hooked with Darien's. The sun was shining brightly, caressing with warm rays every object in its presence. I smiled tentatively at my companion and found him staring at me, his emotions in plain view.

"Thanks for coming out today."

"Of course, it's a lovely day."

"You're the one who is lovely today and every day."

"Darien, I…" I started, suddenly uncomfortable at his sides.

"I love you Serena," he told me forwardly.

A slight blush crept onto my cheeks and my eyes darted to the ground, unwilling to bask in the tenderness of his gaze. He grabbed me again, raising my chin with his index finger until our eyes met. His eyes carried the most honest and desperate expression and I realized then that his heart would no longer be wavered by fears or uncertainties. I gasped and tentatively kissed him. I had laid out my heart for him to claim but I knew this time, with conviction and an unfaltering intuition that we were meant to be together.

"I love you so much," he exclaimed enthusiastically and continued his declarations, which only a man madly in love could fashion.

Afterwards, as we laid on the soft and freshly cut grass, my head resting on his chest, I could not help myself and teased him, "it took you long enough." But he knew what I had meant beyond the playful tone and he hugged me tightly. I returned the embrace and smiled with a happiness that was long deserved.


	7. Epilogue

**Lost and Found**  
By lfleurdelys

**Epilogue**

The wind was lightly blowing the cream colored drapes of the large tent which stood proud in the scented garden. The fragrance of the Casablanca lilies carefully intertwined in my curly chignon created a wavy pattern in the air as I twirled in the arms of my beloved. It was a beautiful day for a wedding and the gorgeous bride was beaming with pure adoration and serenity.

"Serena, I'm so happy!" the newlywed beamed at me before pulling me into warm hug.

"You deserve it. Your groom better treat you right," I replied, playfully eying the dark haired man by the three-tier white chocolate cake. She squeaked in excitement and I returned my gaze to the lovely woman before me. Her raven locks were cascading on her shoulders and formed a beautiful contrast with the elegant lacy white gown she wore.

"Raye, you look beautiful!" I cried out with uncontrollable elation bursting from my heart. These two were simply perfect for each other.

"And how is Darien treating you lately?" She asked with mischief.

I blushed profusely before removing the satin crimson glove from my left hand. The diamond sparkled as it caught the soft light of the chandelier and it gave her a wonderful surprise to the question she had inquired. My friend gasped and hugged me again, her screams of joy catching the attention of her second bridesmaid. The tall blonde grinned knowingly and we shared a moment of friendship as old as times. It had been five years since we graduated college but we laughed and were together as if the hands of the clock had stayed silent.

Before long, the bride was taken away by the tall possessive man who feigned hurt and glared at his wife's supposed kidnappers. I laughed and lightly punched Chad in the stomach for his overly dramatic display of affection.

"I think Chad had the right idea in mind," a deep masculine voice interrupted me and I turned around with a complete knowledge of its owner. I stared into the blue of his eyes and all I could see was my own reflection. He settled his lips over mine and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I love you Serena," he whispered hoarsely.

I realized at the reddening of my cheeks that his words would always be a sweet and warm melody to my ears. A grin tugged at the corners of my lips and I tilted my face to meet his adoring gaze before returning his kiss. Happily ever after was perhaps a difficult quest to embark on, but laying in his arms, my heart filled with contentment and a happiness which words could not do justice, I grinned and thought to myself that this chapter was only the beginning of this ambitious pursuit.


End file.
